Losted friends
by White Tasia
Summary: I don't have a summary yet, but it ment to go inbetween the gaps, before and after the fox. It follows a young girl who have change in her life, like graduating, death, lost, the foxes attack, and realising that she can do what she dreams of doing.


Notes: I don't own Naruto… I'm just putting this story up mainly for feed back. If you hate I would prefer that you don't tell me how much you hate it… Please… If you notice any error, feel free to mention them. The characters in the story will most likely be a little occ, if not a lot. And no the characters in the story are not Mary sues…

" " Means talking

' ' means thoughts

Chapter 1

A group of children were walking in the street. The ages were mixed with the youngest being about 7, who just happened to be following her older sister.

The group was off to do some training together, with in most cases meant that Kaida's little sister would either leave them be or try to bug some one into play fighting.

"Akina why do you as ways seem to follow us? Don't you have friends to go and bug?"

"Their not as fun as you guys are and they fall for the easies things. At these most of you know my tricks, by now…. It's boring with them." The last part was more of a dragged back comment.

"Well it doesn't matter if they are boring, you should be hanging out with people your age... and not bugging people older then you self… Go bug some one more your sizes…" The boy was glaring at their other youngest member when he said this. 'Kids should be aloud to bug us. Talent or not their too childish.'

"Akina go away. I don't want you to come with me any more to my meeting places." With this Kiada, turned around and continued down the road. The rest of the group either glared at her, or gave her sad looks. 'Poor Akina. She's so cute'.

'It too bad that Kiada doesn't what Akina's to come around any more they fight well together'

Akina had stop, letting the genins pass. They were right she had no business to keep following them around. But it was fun to bug some of them.

Akina did not notice the other young member of the group stop as well. Moving towards her, he asked "Why do you even stick a round? All you do is copy peoples moves. You don't have any of your own talent."

"This coming from the person who has an Uchiha on their team. They can copy moves that take a long time to learn. I don't copy anything, I can only guess what a person might do, or imitate it later."

"What right do you have to speak of my team, you're not even skilled enough to pass. I was younger then you when I passed."

"Sorry, but not every one is a child genius, like you Hatake Kakashi. Not everyone wants to raises in rank as fast as you did either. I'd like to at less have had some fun as a kid."

"You just don't have what it takes to advance yet…"

"Don't act like you know everything about everyone. People tend to hide things. Maybe you should do your research before you assume anything about any one."

"I don't need to I know that your sister and you use to be a handful when a cell was assigned to watch your sister and you. The two of you are probably the only ones to have a class that was always moving in the rankings. But that was most likely your sisters doing." This was said with hatred and anger by Kakashi.

"You better watch it… You have the type of attitude that won't change unless something drastic happens, and that's not a good thing. Something bad is going to happen that will change your arrogances. I just hope it's not too bad…" once Akina was done she wiped something at Kakashi. He easily caught it. Looking down, Kakashi notice it was a leaf head protector. "If I'm not skilled enough, nor have any talent, than why was I basically forced to task the test? The only reason I have taken it sooner is because I didn't want to be to close to my sister. I don't want her to know how small the gap between us has gotten… I don't want her to hate me… So I have been holding off, and staying in school. I didn't want to be in her cell…" The sadness was apparent in Akina's voice. Kakashi wasn't given a change to response because Akina had run off.

Looking down at the head protector again Kakashi, expression softened a little. 'I wonder is Kiada knows that she passed the last test? If not she's bin hiding it for a wail.' He had his mission to go to soon, so he disappeared in the white cloud of smoke.

Later on when Akina had combed down she went to her room and dropped on to her bed. Suddenly looking up, she notices her forehead protector. With a small smile, she wished her friends luck... 'If I can call them friends… I hope everything goes well...' Once again saddest appeared on Akina's face. 'How am I'm going to tell her I took the test because I was dared too. I thought it was going to be harder then it was… and the teacher wouldn't let me back down. I wanted to learn more about the medical field too.'


End file.
